1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation of data networks, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for service acquisition in a multi-frequency network.
2. Background
Data networks, such as wireless communication networks, have to trade off between services customized for a single terminal and services provided to a large number of terminals. For example, the distribution of multimedia content to a large number of resource limited portable devices (subscribers) is a complicated problem. Therefore, it is important for network operators, content retailers, and service providers to have a way to distribute content and/or other network services in a fast and efficient manner and in such a way as to increase bandwidth utilization and power efficiency.
A multi-frequency network (MFN) is a network in which multiple radio frequencies (RFs) (or RF channels) are used to transmit media content. One type of MFN is a horizontal multi-frequency network (HMFN) where a distribution waveform is transmitted over different RF channels in different local areas. The same or different content may be transmitted as part of distribution waveform carried over different RF channels in such local areas. Another type of MFN is a vertical multi-frequency network (MFN) in which multiple radio frequency (RF) channels are used in a given local area to transmit independent distribution waveforms with an aim to increase the capacity of the network (in terms of the ability to deliver more content to a device/end user). An MFN deployment may also consist of VMFN in certain areas and HMFN in certain other areas.
In a typical HMFN, a local operations infrastructure (LOI) comprises transmitting sites that operate to transmit a single distribution waveform over an RF channel in a selected geographic area. In a typical VMFN, a local operations infrastructure (LOI) comprises transmitting sites that operate to transmit multiple distribution waveforms over multiple RF channels in a selected geographic area. Each distribution waveform may comprise one or more content flows that can be selected at a receiving device for rendering. Adjacent LOIs may utilize the same or different RF channels.
During operation, a receiving device needs to acquire network service in the multi-frequency network in order to receive desired content. For example, the receiving device acquires network service at power up or after a loss of service occurs. A loss of service may occur when the device moves from one region to another region of the multi-frequency network. Acquiring network service typically involves acquiring lower layer overhead information from the multi-frequency network. Since in a multi-frequency network it is possible for the receiving device to acquire service through one of a plurality of available RFs, selection of the RF for service acquisition impacts quality and how fast network service is acquired.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a service acquisition mechanism that operates to allow a device to acquire service in a multi-frequency network in a fast and efficient manner.